


The Life Before This

by lovelokest



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night air is cool as they step outside, Toronto humming with life around them. Callum's face glows orange from the fluorescent lights as he unlocks his car. "Here, I'll give you a ride, save you the cab fare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Before This

**Author's Note:**

> Stonking good beta job by fairestcat. The title is blatantly ripped off from the movie both actors were in.

Callum's lips are soft and warm under David's, stubble rasping against his. They kiss--shallow at first, then deeper, Callum's tongue licking against David's, tasting of coffee and cigarettes.

_The room is crowded with cast and crew members, but David can't keep his eyes off of Callum. He's slouched down in a back booth, one of his ever-present cigarettes in his hand, gaze flickering back and forth between the can of coke in front of him and the clock over the bar. David watches the way his lips curl around the cigarette butt and thinks about the way those lips would look curved around his cock._

_Taking one last gulp of his beer, he drops the bottle on a nearby table and sets off across the room._

David presses Callum against the kitchen counter, needing to feel him. He groans as Callum slides a hand into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling them tight together. God it feels good, one strong hand holding David's ass in place as Callum rubs his hardening dick against David's hip, the other pulling at the hem of David's t-shirt, tugging it up.

"You have to stop kissing me if you want your shirt off." Callum says, words buzzing on David's lips.

With a smile, David pulls away from Callum's mouth, "Yours too."

Callum grins ferally as he tosses his shirt over David's shoulder. David swallows, eyes wide, shuddering as Callum leans back in, biting and licking at his neck. "So good," Callum murmurs into David's skin, "this is going to be so fucking good." Warm hands run up David's back and down to his ass again, and the feel of hot skin pressing against his has him gasping for breath.

_The night air is cool as they step outside, Toronto humming with life around them. Callum's face glows orange from the fluorescent lights as he unlocks his car. "Here, I'll give you a ride, save you the cab fare."_

_He's floating on a haze of endorphins and alcohol and it's so easy to just reach out. Callum's hair is soft between David's fingers as he slides a hand behind his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Even with the alcohol, David's hands are shaking and he has to close his eyes._

"Fuck yes," David groans as Callum cups his cock through his jeans and then "Fuck no," as Callum suddenly pushes him away.

"Bedroom," Callum gasps. "I'm too fucking old to screw in the kitchen."

Callum brushes past David, taking his hand and leading him into the bedroom. The blinds are drawn against the bright morning sunshine and the bed is unmade, blankets tangled together and pushed to one side. Just inside the doorway, Callum stops and pulls David into a tight hug, grinding their cloth-covered erections together as they kiss again.

_Callum's mouth is closed and hard beneath David's lips and he jerks away, shaking his head. "Not now Hewlett," Callum pushes him back, "Not when you're drunk and taste like booze."_

"We should get naked," David whispers into Callum's ear.

"Best idea you've had so far." Callum pulls him into one more hard kiss and then steps away, unfastening his jeans and pushing them down onto the floor, his cock hard against his stomach as he steps toward the bed.

David hurries to push his own jeans off, fingers clumsy with urgency, and then he's flat on the bed, Callum pushing him into the mattress, dick hard and damp against David's stomach. They kiss, and it's like Callum's fucking David with his tongue, slick and hot and urgent. Callum breaks the kiss, lips trailing across David's skin. When sharp teeth bite into David's earlobe he shivers, grabbing Callum's ass, urging him to grind down harder, rub their dicks together with deliciously hot friction.

Callum's voice is soft and intense in David's ear, "I'm going to blow you now, take your dick into my mouth and suck 'til you don't know your own fucking name. Is that what you want David?" David nods. "Or do you want to suck my dick instead? Learn what a dick in your mouth feels like when you're sober?"

David nods again, his mouth dry and shuddering with how much he suddenly wants that, wants to hold Callum down and suck him in, really feel it, without the numbing haze of alcohol.

"I need you to say it. I need to know this is what you want."

David swallows, trying to get some moisture into his mouth, "I want it."

_"But--" God, he wants it so much, needs it so much._

_"No fucking buts," Callum sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair before looking at David intently, "You have done this before, right?"_

_"Yes." The word is harsh, bitten off. He's done this before, but not like this. Not talking about it, not--_

_"Only drunk," Callum says, hearing what he cannot say. "You only do this drunk."_

_David can only nod and look away._

_"Come home with me," David's head snaps up, eyes hopeful, and Callum stops him with a wave of his hand. "Come home with me, you can sleep in my spare room and tomorrow morning we'll see if you can do this sober." _

David feels Callum smile against his ear before he rolls over onto his back, a study in sex sprawled across the crumpled sheets, smiling lewdly up at David. David rolls on top of him, before sliding down, laying a trail of light kisses from Callum's mouth down to his crotch, breathing in the scent of stale cigarettes and sex. It's the easiest thing in the world for David to lean down and take the head of Callum's cock into his mouth, tracing his tongue around Callum's foreskin.

The moan and the hand grabbing the back of David's head tell him he must be doing something right and he gets bolder. Under David's fingers, the foreskin slips easily down off the head of Callum's dick and he moans louder as David tongues the base of his cockhead, taking him down into the back of his throat. David begins to suck harder, slinging an arm across Callum's hips to keep him from fucking his throat.

"Use your fucking hand."

And that's easy too. Callum is hard and thick in his hand, David's lips brushing his fingers as he sucks wetly, popping the head out of his mouth and flicking his tongue into the slit. David hums as he sucks him in again, going down as far as he can, loving the way Callum's hands pull at his hair. "That good?" he asks, lips still around Callum's cock.

"You're a good cocksucker, Hewlett," Callum says, grabbing David's shoulder and dragging him up for a kiss. "Bet you're an even better ass fucker."

David groans and kisses him back hard. "Never done much of that, hard to fuck in alleys."

"Lube and condoms are in the bedside table." David reaches across and pulls them out, the lube top opens with a quiet snick, "First you slick your fingers and then you stick them in my ass." Callum looks down at David's cock, "No way that's going near my ass without preparation."

David cuffs his ear, "I said I didn't do it much, not that I'd never done it."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"You to shut up so I can fuck you," David stops any reply with a deep kiss before pulling back to slick his fingers up. "On your knees or like this?"

Callum thinks for a moment. "Like this," he says, spreading his knees and tilting his hips. David slips one finger in easily, fucking him slowly, a little deeper on every thrust. Callum shudders as David twists his hand just right, "Two fingers, fuck, David, hurry it up."

David slips another finger in, still taking his time, enjoying the chance to really feel this, to see what he's doing, to watch Callum coming apart under his hands. He tries to scissor his fingers as much as he can, stretching and twisting, hitting just the right spot as often as he can. A third finger has Callum grabbing at the sheets and moaning loudly, his back a tight arch. David grins, struggling to keep his words casual. "Ready for my cock, Callum?"

"I was ready for your fucking cock ten minutes ago, asshole. Fuck me." That's what he was waiting for. David pulls his fingers out quickly and reaches for a condom, pushing off the foil top and rolling it down his dick. He slicks himself quickly and then he's right there, pressed tight against Callum's ass, pushing slowly inside. Callum is tight and warm around David's dick, and God, it's good, so fucking good, just like it always is the rare times he lets himself have this. He pushes until he's balls deep inside Callum, and then he has to stop--dizzy with need, struggling to maintain even the barest semblance of control

Callum is groaning beneath him, twisting his hips. "Don't just stop there, you fucker, Christ--" the words come out in broken gasps. David shifts until Callum's legs are over his shoulders and begins to thrust into him. He wants to get a good rhythm going, hit that perfect spot, over and over, watch Callum arch and moan beneath him, but it's all too much, too perfect and he can't hold back.

"Christ Callum, I’m not going to last long." David gasps, his thrusts already erratic. David reaches down and takes Callum's still damp dick in his hand, jerking him off rough and tight. Callum's back arches off the bed when he comes, his ass convulsing tight around David's dick. Callum reaches up blindly, pulling David down into a rough kiss and the change of angle is all that it takes and he's coming too, shaking and gasping in Callum's arms.

He's still shaking as he pulls out, blindly dropping the used condom over the side of the bed.

Callum wipes them both off with the edge of the sheet and pulls David down for another kiss. David opens his mouth to speak but Callum stops him, "No talking now. Just sleep."

David nods and closes his eyes.

_David stumbles out of Callum's spare room, squinting in the bright sunlight of the kitchen, mouth still tingling from toothpaste and mouthwash._

_"Morning," Callum says, face giving nothing away._

_"Morning," David repeats back to him dumbly, his head aching from hangover and caffeine withdrawal._

_"Coffee?" David nods and Callum fills a cup and hands it to him, perfectly casual, perfectly friendly._

_David takes a gulp of coffee, feels it burn hot and bitter down his throat. "Listen, about last night, I…"_

_Callum rolls his eyes, "Save it Hewlett, I've heard it all before. You're not gay, it was just the booze, we'll never speak of this again, etc, etc. You know the drill. Let's just skip it." His tone is light but his eyes are hard as he leans against the counter, lighting a cigarette._

_David reaches out and pulls the cigarette from Callum's mouth, dropping it in his coffee cup he puts them both on the counter and steps forward, lips a mere breath from Callum's. "Does the offer still stand?" He doesn't wait for an answer, pressing his lips against Callum's gentle but firm._

_Callum kisses him back._

finis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rps_advent, prompt "three beer queer."


End file.
